Inconcluso
by yurica
Summary: Porque muchas cosas quedaron en el aire ese día que partió, dejándolo solo con la carga de una hermana muerta y un hermano que lo aborrecía. Porque Albus y Gellert tenían que cerrar el círculo, culminar eso que dejaron pendiente hace tantos años.


Hola a todos.

Bueno, esta historia la cree para un concurso, dado que este terminó me gustaría darlo a conocer acá. Es mi primer intento de slash, aunque el género no es de mi total comodidad siempre hay que probar nuevos temas.

Si desean ver la imagen que cree para esta historia está aquí:

http : / / www . subirimagenes . net / pictures / 4b 135fa7e1b d7144 1b8c08f37ef 2c277 . png

Ya saben, quiten los espacios en blanco y obtendrán la url

_Porque muchas cosas quedaron en el aire ese día que partió, dejándolo solo con la carga de una hermana muerta y un hermano que lo aborrecía._

_Pero el destino se encargó de volver a reunirlos y lo que muchos historiadores catalogarían como el duelo más intenso de la época, fue para ellos, ponerle punto final a esas cosas que habían dejado inconclusas_

_Porque Albus y Gellert tenían que cerrar el círculo, culminar eso que dejaron pendiente hace tantos años._

**INCONCLUSO**

Muchos comentarían que fueron testigos, que estuvieron presentes cuando el más célebre de los magos de la época derrotó al malvado hechicero que cernía el miedo sobre gran parte de Europa, muchos se adjudicarían el crédito de haber visto como Albus Dumbledore le arrebató la varita a Gellert Grindelwald.

Pero solo dos personas pueden dar fe de lo que realmente paso ese día. Y ambos se juraron a sí mismos que no repetirían nada de lo que allí pasó. Ninguna de sus confesiones saldría de ese lugar, lo que el mundo mágico sabría nada más es que Albus Dumbledore había vencido a Gellert Grindelwald.

Dolía, ¡claro que dolía! Había retrasado ese enfrentamiento lo más que pudo, no quería recordar, no quería enfrentarse a él. Era demasiado. Estar con la varita en riste frente a él le hacía recordar su pasado, lo que Albus era antes de ese trágico día. Muy pocos sabían que por mucho tiempo solo fue un obseso aficionado a la grandeza, un ambicioso que quiso conquistar el mundo, un inútil que se dejó manipular por seguir sus sentimientos.

Porque él, el gran Albus Dumbledore, se comportó como un quinceañero enamorado que no quiso ver lo que todos le decían. Una sonrisa irónica iluminó su rostro al recordar cómo se había dejado engatusar desde el momento en que lo conoció.

—Albus querido, te presento a mi sobrino Gellert —había anunciado Bathilda completamente animada al poder ser la artífice de este encuentro —. Sé que se llevarán de maravilla.

—Encantado Albus —comentó el muchacho extendiéndole una mano y brindándole la mejor sonrisa que había visto.

Desde ese momento el chico de rizos dorados lo cautivó, no solo era inteligente como él, sino que además compartía sus ideales. Agradeció a cada mago célebre que podía recordar por darle la oportunidad de conocerlo. Que por azares del destino hubiera deseado visitar a su tía para crear esa amistad que tanto ansiaba.

Pero Gellert no dejaba nada al azar, y como mucho tiempo después Albus descubrió, el motivo por el que llegó a Valle de Godric solo era su ambición por conquistar el mundo. Por obtener las reliquias.

—Los muggles tendrán que someterse Albus —decía una y otra vez el muchacho, germinando en Albus el deseo de compartir esa conquista con él, solo con él.

Porque sabía cómo convencerlo, como hacer que Albus hiciera lo que él quería, con una simple caricia dada sin querer, porque esos roces que el azar proveía, esos besos furtivos que anhelaba con el alma, eran, después de todo, parte de una planificación demasiado compleja que solo Gellert comprendía.

Porque después con los años comprendió que Gellert solo lo había utilizado, que esa empatía que sentía era parte de un plan maestro. Porque el destino se encargó de gritárselo a la cara en un arrebato de furia, porque su pago fue demasiado elevado.

Y estando parado allí junto al féretro de Ariana no solo sentía el alma acongojada, también tenía el corazón roto.

Pero el tiempo se encargó de reunirlos, Gellert tenía miedo, pero mayor era el miedo de Albus, porque no solo se enfrentaba al reto de saber quién había a asesinado a su hermana, también se enfrentaba a sus emociones, a ese amor de verano que lo marcó de por vida.

La batalla había sido cruel, el duelo épico. Cansados y jadeantes, ambos magos se vigilaban como dos lobos a punto de atacar.

—Siempre has sido débil, Albus —exclamó Gellert, ahora demacrado por las continuas batallas que había llevado—. Dejándote llevar por tus estúpidas emociones, pudiste tenerlas y reinar junto a mí, pero es tarde, yo la tengo por fin, conmigo, la mayor de las reliquias.

—Me das lastima Gellert, tu ambición te ha traído a este trágico día. No era necesario que nos enfrentáramos —contestó Albus respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¿Tenías miedo de enfrentarte a mi Albus? —Exclamó el rubio con sorna, al notar la turbación de Albus, su sonrisa pícara se mostró sin decoro alguno— ¡Oh! ¿Es que no me has olvidado?

Aunque no bajó la varita, Albus sintió como su mano se debilitaba, ¿era tan obvio?

—Es algo que jamás podré olvidar Gellert. Eres muy buen mentiroso y supiste manejarme muy bien. No era más que un adolescente—. Se excusó el ilustre mago.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! No nos engañemos, Albus. Ambos caímos en ese juego del gato y del ratón, conocías muy bien mis intenciones y aun así no lo impediste, ¡me motivaste! ¡Yo solo te di lo que tú querías! —le recriminó Gellert. Una maldición paso rozando su cabeza, pero en vez de preocuparse se echó a reír— ¡Sabes que es cierto! ¡Así que no te hagas el digno!

—No puedo negar… no puedo negarte que en el fondo sabía que solo eras una ilusión, que yo solo era un juego para ti…

—Fuiste más que un juego —interrumpió Gellert, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, Albus por su parte tenía su larga cabellera cobriza desordenada— y lo sabes Albus, nadie es tan buen mentiroso, ambos compartimos demasiadas cosas esas semanas.

—Aberforth tenía razón al advertirme sobre ti, aunque nunca sospechó que tan profunda era nuestra "amistad" —recalcó esta última palabra alzando un poco las cejas, hecho que hizo que Gellert sonriera con añoranza—. No es tarde Gellert, yo no quiero hacerte daño y me aventuraría a decir que tú tampoco deseas lastimarme.

—No podría lastimarte más de lo que ya hice. Fui un cobarde al huir de esa manera pero no podía mirarte a la cara y ver el reproche en tus ojos —exclamó el mago rubio, y luego, dando un sonoro suspiro, bajó su varita.

Albus no se fiaba de ese gesto, conocía muy bien a su oponente como para pensar que se rendiría tan fácil.

Estuvo a punto de bajar la suya, a punto.

Una fracción de segundo después Gellert volvía a alzar su varita invocando alguna maldición que jamás se sabría. Albus reaccionó por instinto, y de su varita salió una maldición que lanzó al otro mago por los aires. Un instante después todo había terminado.

Parado junto a su lado, Albus observaba lo que en otrora época fuera la persona más importante de su vida. Tendido en el suelo Gellert observó lo que en su momento fue su boleto a la salvación. Lentamente Albus se agachó y recogió la varita que había quedado olvidada en el suelo. Gellert observaba atento cada movimiento de su contrincante pensando que éste era su fin. Cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera ajusticiado al asesino de tantas personas. Pero no Albus.

Gellert, aun tendido en el suelo esperaba paciente el ataque final, cerró los ojos porque no podía ver como él acababa con su vida. Esperaba una imperdonable por eso se sorprendió al percibir una caricia en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Albus que se encontraba a su costado.

—No podría matarte, no me lo perdonaría jamás —exclamó en un susurro mientras recorría su mejilla una vez más —pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir —anunció un poco más fuerte y levantándose en toda su altura continuó— te perdono por todo Gellert, espero que tú también puedas perdonarme.

Luego de eso Gellert solo recordaría haber despertado en una celda de Nurmengard, sintiendo que había perdido algo más que su varita.


End file.
